Clueless
by nekogonya
Summary: Miles/Phoenix. Phoenix can be so clueless sometimes, when it comes to such obvious hints. Edgeworth is there to offer him a BIG hint along the way.


Clueless. The man could very well be one of the best defense attorney that he had ever gone against, yet the man came utterly clueless when it came to come on's, or to whom ever was interested in him. It was almost like he just outright ignored it, and went along his merry way. As if it never really happened. And did it ever happen. More then once of course. With several people none the less.

The prosecutor watched the relived defense attorney, celebrating another close call. Wasn't it always like that though? Phoenix, burnt to the ground, only to rise from the ashes with a new life and a new chance for whomever he defended. The name was rather fitting, wasn't it? He always seem to make things turn about at the right time. His ever faithful assistant, turning back into what she normally was and congratulating her friend and partner. It always seemed to be a celebration whenever Phoenix won. The trials always seem to come so close, it was a good cause for celebration.

"Great job Nick! You really pulled it out this time," Maya said as she smirked up at the taller man.

"T-Thanks…I guess I always seem to work best when things are on the line," he said and rubbed the back of his head, looking down a bit. "Though it would be nice if things didn't ALWAYS have to be on the line…"

"Oh cheer up Nick, it always makes a big bang for the end, doesn't it?" Maya said as she smacked his arm lightly.

"Yeah Pal, I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to pull through in the end," the ever faithful Gumshoe said, as he slapped Phoenix's back almost. The man jerked a bit under the touch, turning his spiky head to meet the taller, scruffy man. Phoenix sighed almost as the Prosecutor could almost read his expression. It would be a lot easier if your testimonies didn't always have so many problems! Chuckling at the thought, the Prosecutor finally made his appearance known to the other, meeting eyes with Phoenix almost instantly.

"I dare say Wright, you offer another turnabout yet again,"

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix muttered almost, as he shook his head from thoughts and offered another sheepish smile. "I didn't realize you where here. Wanting to see me trip up and loose?"

"Not really. More curious as a spectator really,"

"No way! He was probably cheering you on," Maya said with a laugh as Gumshoe looked almost dubious. "No offense Pal, I can't really see him cheering you on, of all people,"

"Nonsense," Edgeworth said lightly, as he waved a pale hand, brushing away the idea. "Do you find me so petty as to not want to allow someone else a chance to win?"

The small group was silent for a moment, Phoenix almost feeling a cold sweat break out as he coughed and decided to change the subject. Luckily, Maya spoke up before him, wrapping an arm around Edgeworth's, tugging him closer to the group. "No matter what the reason, its great that you're here! Lets all go out for some food, a nice cheeseburger for another winning for Nick!" she declared.

Phoenix laughed almost as he shook his head. "Ah…thanks but no thanks. I know your appetite, and I don't have that kind of money, and neither does Gumshoe," he said, as the older man sighed and pulled out his pockets, emphasizing how empty they were. Maya huffed a bit, looking at them all at the slight insult towards her.

"I'll pay."

With that statement, everyone almost fell over. Was Edgeworth really being that generous? Phoenix wanted to question it, but Gumshoe wouldn't allow it. He immediately accepted the offer, standing up on his feet and shaking Edgeworth's hands. "T…Thank you sir!!" he gasped, nodding his head. Edgeworth looked mildly shocked by the sudden touch and outburst, but quickly recomposed himself, coughing a bit. "Ah…yes, yes…of course," he said.

Well, what were they to do now? Edgeworth was agreeing to pay, so who were they to say no? Phoenix shrugged almost, as he nodded and moved to follow their small group out. Maya seemed the most excited out of the four, looking eagerly to Edgeworth's car. That bright red sports car, easily standing out from everything there. Phoenix looked at it wistfully…he wished he had a car like that. Hell, he wished he had a drivers license. Gumshoe didn't bother with such thoughts, his paycheck was docked far too low to even think about a car, much less a bike. Maya and Gumshoe piling into the back, Phoenix was allowed the front, the small group making their way towards food.

Edgeworth kept his mouth shut, as the three seemed to converse on their own. Maya wanted to know what every little thing did here and there, while Gumshoe was almost afraid to touch the seat he was sitting on. This was technically his boss's car. Like he needed his paycheck done even lower then it was. Their trip for food was simple enough as is. Maya being the most animated as they ate up.

Phoenix was really more curious about the silent man, taking them around. Finally, something enough for him to take notice, and wonder why the Prosecutor was going out of his way to interact within the three of them. Granted, he saw Gumshoe all the time, but he really saw Maya and Phoenix in trial or whenever they faced against each other. It really wasn't a bad thing, more curious really. Maybe even Edgeworth needed contact from time to time.

After their nice, cheep meal, Edgeworth drove each of them home. Maya to the train station, so she could see Pearls. She promised to visit for the weekend. Wishing them an affectionate goodbye, she left them, Gumshoe the next to leave. The two in the back gone…left Edgeworth to his main goal. The man sitting next to him.

For some reason, Phoenix felt a bit uneasy. Was he nervous? There was no reason to be nervous around him. After all, they were childhood friends, he knew Edgeworth the longest. But something felt a bit different about this. Edgeworth was still silent, as they drove on. The lights from the street flashing across the glossy sheen of the car.

"Why don't you come over to my place for drinks?"

The sudden conversation surprised him, as he looked to Edgeworth. Drinks? With him? Well it wasn't as if he didn't have a drink now and again, just never with Edgeworth before. Hell, if this car was so nice, then he probably had nice alcohol. Who was he to turn Edgeworth down when he was feeling so generous?

"Sounds nice," he said. "I don't think I've ever been over to your place,"

"No, you haven't," he replied, as he made a careful turn.

"Well…you haven't been to mine either. Probably isn't as nice as your place. But it works. Something small and simple. But with how things are, I'll probably have to live in my office. The commute can be so terrible sometimes," Phoenix muttered to himself.

"Hn…I just assumed you lived in your office,"

Phoenix blinked and laughed dryly. "Ha ha, I guess you can make a joke,"

Edgeworth smirked to himself, as he pulled to a park, and lead the other into a rather nice looking penthouse. Phoenix whistled almost, feeling like Gumshoe in the car. Almost afraid to touch anything. Edgeworth's sense of elegant style, seemed to touch into his home life as well. He felt a vauge feeling of Edgeworth's office, as he ran his fingers along an elegant wooden table, containing sever fancy bottle of drinks.

"Sit," Edgeworth almost ordered, as the other blinked and carefully undid his jacket, setting it aside, allowing himself to rest on the soft seat. Oh…now that was soft, nice and comfy. He could sleep on this, it was probably softer then his own bed.

A pale hand reached out, and handed the other a glass, Phoenix accepting it gratefully. "Scotch. I hope you do not mind,"

"Naa…" he said as he took a big sip, gasping almost for air as he closed his eyes. "Been a while since I had any,"

Edgeworth was also missing his jacket, as he slowly sat down, his eyes locking with the other. Maybe he now just noticed it, but he felt a slight sense of the other's gaze. Not just that the other was looking at him, but the other seemed to hold intentions behind them. Behind those dark eyes was a sort of heat behind them, something that reached out and wanted to touch Phoenix. He could feel the smoke fan out and creep around his body, keeping him held perfectly still as he looked into his eyes.

"H-Hey, you always this intense while drinking?"

Phoenix tried to laugh the awkward feeling away, as he shook his head and took another big sip, finishing his glass. The drink stung, but it helped sooth the ongoing set of nerves that seem to hit him out of no where. Just from Edgeworth looking at him? Then again…this wasn't the first time something like this happened. No…this happened often, didn't it? It was almost as if the other didn't want to admit that the other's gaze could do that to him, making him feel almost vulnerable, and open. As if the other was reading him. It was so easy to play it off, or ignore it, wasn't it? But being within the other's territory, it was all most impossible to escape it.

After a few moments of silence, Edgeworth finally made the first move, and scooted his way closer towards the dark haired man, settling next to him.

"You are…just as clueless, as when I first met you," Edgeworth finally said, tugging out a coaster and setting his glass down. Phoenix noted this for some reason, maybe trying to avoid the other's gaze once again.

"Clueless? Where do you…"

Before he could allow another word, he felt something soft and warm touching his lips. Phoenix seemed to register what was going on, as he felt the heat from the other's body so close by. No…it wasn't the heat, it was the other's lips touching his own. Edgeworth seemed to have moved out on his own and was kissing him. Staring softly at the other, he realized how far off into his head he was, that Edgeworth was doing more to draw something out of the man.

He was kissing him, that was fact enough. The man seemed to really…mean it. Well he was moving his lips, in such a nice way, that it made his hand move. Phoenix's hand rested lightly on the other's face, feeling how smooth the skin was on his cheek. Edgeworth was so soft, despite how his appearance and demeanor was. After was seemed like so long, he was finally reacting to the kiss, uneasily and awkwardly trying to kiss the man back. Hell, he had never really kissed a man before, he had had girlfriends, yet somehow it didn't seem odd to kiss Edgeworth. It felt almost natural.

Finally, Edgeworth pulled back, the smell of alcohol on their breaths as he breathed softly. Edgeworth could feel Phoenix's lower lip tremble almost from the taste, his tongue darting out and running along his lower lip lightly.

"…That's how," Edgeworth whispered against his lips, a pale hand reaching out and placed over the darker one on his cheek. The two seemed content to stare at each other like that, the darkness of the room just barely outlining their silhouettes. Phoenix had no idea what to say to the other, feeling such a soft kiss on his lips like that. So instead, Edgeworth just reacted, and continued with the exploration.

He settled in a more comfortable position, so they were sitting almost side by side. His upper body was turned, making the other do the same, facing each other. Phoenix allowed his hand to fall, as Edgeworth pulled his hands to the other's cheeks, to pull his face closer. The next kiss was just as soft as before, but the other offering much more…dominance to it. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted from the other, and how to go about it. Which seemed fine for the befuddled Phoenix. How did they exactly go from drinking to making out?

But he fell subservient to the other, closing his eyes. Enjoy the moment…this felt rather nice actually. Edgeworth's hand hold his face as they kiss, the other's tongue growing more daring as it poked and prodded its way into Phoenix's mouth. He hesitantly allowed the other to do so, opening his mouth for the other. Phoenix felt so…bumbling about this, Edgeworth knowing exactly what to do, how to make it feel so good. Hell, it probably wasn't just as good for the other.

Pulling away, Edgeworth's hands went down from his face, to undo the other's tie, tugging it open to attack the buttons there. "Relax…you are thinking far too much," the silver haired man whispered. Dark eyes watched as Edgeworth tugged open the white, collared shirt. This was all going so fast, Phoenix's head was almost wrapped around itself trying to figure out how this was really happening.

"What…What are you…" Phoenix finally managed, as his hands shot up, and placed them over Edgeworth's, stopping him. He needed to think, he needed air! He felt like he was choking on his own breath!

"…I…I don't get it,"

Edgeworth sighed, as he ran his fingers through the dark, silver locks, looking to the man next to him. "…I want you, clearly enough,"

"I…get that now," Phoenix said, and sighed almost, looking to the other. "I just…didn't realize…"

"I know," Edgeworth said and shook his head almost. "Trust me, I am painfully aware of how obvious you can be at times," he said, as he sat closer to him, fiddling with the other's shirt.

"Well not completely…I guess," Phoenix said sheepishly, as he looked down and tried to figure things out in his head. "Edgeworth, I guess something about you feels…like you are so far away," he said quietly, as he looked up at the man, finally able to meet gaze with him.

"Its like you're standing at some high up place, and not matter how hard I try to get closer, you…get farther and farther away," Phoenix said, looking to the other. Edgeworth was quiet, as he took in what the other, making taking in a few things he said. Reaching up, he loosened the cravat that he always wore, and tossed it aside. He leaned in then, as he pressed his forehead against the other's, so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Miles. Call me Miles, alright?" he said quietly.

Well, that was certainly one step closer. At least how Phoenix felt. Hearing him offering his first name, almost felt like he crossed over one hurdle to the other. He nodded a bit then, looking a bit more comfortable to allow the other to continue in what he wanted.

"Miles," he whispered quietly, as he allowed the on coming kiss to come, this time more prepared and ready to reciprocate. The two met in an almost sweet, romantic kiss, sharing a soft, languid feel of their lips pressed together. Phoenix couldn't deny it. It was amazing. Miles knew how to kiss, and he was easily taking control again. Soft moans escaped from each of their lips, as they allowed the noise to be their own sort of music. One would call, while the other would respond to it. Their fingers were starting to react now, allowing each other exploration of their bodies. Miles seemed to start them off, by finishing his task from before. Pale hands tugging down the other's shirt and ripped it off to the side. Phoenix was left bare-chested for the other, as he clumsily tried to do the same thing.

Dipping his head, Miles ran his tongue down his neck, and over his collarbone. Small nips were traced along the darker skin, leaving small red marks along the way. A soft gasp was elicited from Phoenix each time, making Miles smile softly to himself. He liked hearing those soft little noises from the defense attorney. What made it even nicer, was the fact that he was the cause of it, he cause those delightful little noises, as he nipped and licked the skin beneath him. Phoenix's hands wandered along the other's bare back, as he watched Edgeworth's head move downwards, his loins stirring at the mere motion of it. He may have been a bit clueless at times, but it was more then obvious where the Prosecutor was intending to go now.

Making quick work of the belt, he allowed the other's pants to remain on, as he eased the other's member out and simply looked at it in a half hardened state. Phoenix even had to blush at that, not really thinking that this night would lead to him half naked to the Prosecutor. But Miles seemed pleased, allowing a soft noise as he bent low and licked at the tip. He looked even more pleased, when the other allowed a sharp gasp at the taste, his cock growing harder under that simple touch. The other was either very sensitive, or just hadn't been touched in a good long while. Either way it pleased Miles knowing that he could cause the other such pleasure.

Strong fingers wrapped gently into the sliver stands, not controlling…but simply placed, as if they had no where to go. Miles controlled the pace completely, as he pulled the tip into his mouth, enjoying the warmth of the other in his mouth. Phoenix more then pleased with how warm and wet his mouth felt, wanting more then anything to jerk upwards, to cool down the slow pace the other set. But Miles was in charge, and that was that. He was setting the pace, and he was telling the other what to do. And Phoenix was putty in the silver haired man's hands, mouth really. But it was all just the same.

Phoenix groaned softly, as he watched the man's head slide up and down the length. From how he sat, it was hard to see, leaning back to get a better view. His eyes almost hazed in pleasure, as he could see his mouth spread around his cock, bobbing up and around it. He could almost see a peak of his tongue, running along the length and back to the tip. How the hell did the other know how to do these kinds of things? Phoenix in his own mind could feel like he would probably hurt the other without intending it. His grip in the other's hair grew tighter, burring within the silver locks and almost tugging on them. It was a cue for the man, as he pulled off the other, planting a soft, almost sweet kiss to the tip.

"A-Ah…M-Miles…don't stop," Phoenix quietly begged, panting softly as he looked at the other, the man just smirking quietly. "Lets take this somewhere more comfortable," he said lightly as Phoenix almost nodded dumbly. He was near ready to follow the man to the end of the earth. Moving to stand, he followed after the silver haired man into his room.

His bedroom was simple enough, considering the rest of the house. There was less elegance about it, more simple whites and what not. His bed was large, the sheets silken under his touch. He ran his fingers along it, and settling to sit down. His eyes then shot to the other, widening as Miles was stripping his pants off, and setting them aside, dragging his boxers along with them. Miles was naked, right in front of him. His cock almost seemed to twitch at the site, staring at the other in shock. "M-Miles…" he whispered as he tried to stand, Miles pushing him back down on the bed. The silver haired man smirked almost as he reached down and tugged at the other's pants.

Phoenix was pushed down to his back, as he was trying to figure out how the other was going to yank off his pants. Hinting lightly, Phoenix got what the other wanted and he lifted his hips, his pants tugged down and Miles worked them off his feet, doing the same with his boxers. Crawling over the other's nude body, he settled next to him, feeling the heated skin touch. Turning a bit, Phoenix looked up at the other man, the two content with just light touches. Just exploring the dips and contours of the others body. Miles was built so nicely, broad shoulders, light tone down his stomach. Maybe the other worked out or exercised. Phoenix had a similar build, but he knew personally that he didn't work out. But he didn't eat a whole like of junk food either. Either way, he was pretty blessed genetically. And Miles seemed to appreciate the view, a quiet look of admiration in his eyes.

Miles made the first move, kissing Phoenix. Rather then the wait that he had before, Phoenix was finally ready, eagerly meeting the other's kiss. It was soft, and passionate, the two adding more fervor into it, as if they were desperate for each other's taste. Their hands were much more explorative, now that the clothes were gone, leaving no barrier between the two. Miles traced down his pecks, and over a nipple, pinching it. Phoenix hissed a bit, pulling back. "Ow…that hurts," he muttered as Miles smirked down at the other. "Hush now, least you ruin the mood,"

Phoenix almost pouted, protesting, as the other silenced him by touching his cock, stroking him. Phoenix's protest turned into a moan of pleasure, his head falling a bit. Miles chuckled softly, as he bit down on his neck lightly, nibbling on the skin there. He seemed determined on that part of his neck, sucking and licking there. The pressure there grew and grew, but he was much more distracted by the touch on his cock, shaking his head tilted farther to the side, allowing Miles more access. He didn't notice when the other started to bite down a bit, pulling back to blow in the skin lightly. Miles smirked to himself, seeing a bite mark start to form there. Exactly what he was aiming for…a nice little mark that showed that Miles had claimed the other. His own mark. Phoenix was far to distracted now, he could be indignant about it in the morning.

Now that he got the other all hot and bothered, he settled up and looked down at the other, Phoenix spread out on the bed. His normally spiky hair was getting messed up, starting to fall loose form the normal spikes. Of course he gelled those up…how else would they stay? Miles shook his head at the thought, of course he didn't think they were natural.

He reached over to his nightstand, and pulled out two things he had stored there for this night. A small tube and a condom. Phoenix wasn't so distracted not to notice that. Was the other going to stick THAT in him? Well he never had anything stuck in him before, so it was easy to see why the man would be nervous about that. But Miles was only smiling, as he took the tube and opened it, pouring the contents onto his hands. "Relax…this will not work unless you relax,"

Easy for him to say, thought Phoenix to himself, as he frowned. But the other was spreading his legs a bit, Phoenix feeling a bit…like a girl now. Girls did this, right? Laying back and spreading their legs. Phoenix was just thinking about this too much, his mind almost wrapping around itself before he realized there was a finger pressed at the small puckered hole. Something was odd about it, it felt wet, not like water, but more like gel. Well that made sense at least…the finger was rubbing against it, as it pushed its way in inside of him. Well it didn't hurt necessary, but it was rather uncomfortable, something small like a finger trying to push its way into something that normally didn't allow for pushing into. But he tried to listen to the other's instructions, relaxing himself down there. Once the first was worked in, another was starting to work its way inside, stretching the ring of muscles there. That second finger added more of a sting, as he winched, his heels pushing against the sheets. Edgeworth pressed a kiss to his collar bone, as his free hand started to stroke other again. Provide for another distraction, Phoenix worked well with those.

Sure, the distraction was good. But he knew what the other was doing, which still held in the back of his mind. He was starting to grow more limp, until the other began to stroke him again, allowing him some pleasure. But the prospect of that going in him, wasn't enough to get him completely hard again. It was nerve-racking. Once he felt the other was stretched out, he pulled his fingers back and took the tub again, spreading it along the other's entrance, to get him nice and ready. Too much lube was never enough. Phoenix was breathing softly, as he turned his head, trying not to watch what the other was doing, his eyes closing gently. It was much, much easier not to watch. Ripping the wrapper, Miles tugged out the condom, rolling it over his own cock. The nervous Phoenix looked up at the other, their eyes quietly meeting. Bending, Miles kissed him softly as he brushed his cheek. "Its alright…" he whispered, as Phoenix almost snorted.

"I'm not a woman," he muttered quietly, as they met for a soft kiss. Miles smirked a bit and nodded. "Of course,"

He carefully pushed into the other, the tip making its way inside. Phoenix hissed in pain, closing his eye tightly. That was much…much bigger then two fingers. And it hurt, more like a burning sensation. His eyes were shut tight, as the man over him pushed into him, slowly. He couldn't go faster if he wanted too, the other was clenching far too much, despite the fact he did stretch him. Miles tried to be comforting to the other, despite the sight pain he felt, his arms on either side of the other's head. His whispered words begged the other to relax. It was much easier said then done, but he managed to will himself to ease up a bit on the other, making it possible for Miles to burry himself to the hilt. Taking a moment for the other to adjust to him. He was still clinging to his cock enough to keep him still.

Well, it wasn't horrible. Just the slight burn of the other stretching that ring of muscle down there. He could feel Miles panting above him, his arms shaking slightly with the strain of holding himself up. Focus…focus on relaxing, Phoenix thought to himself. He always had a pretty high tolerance to pain, this wasn't something he would cry over, but god damn, did it hurt. There was a plus. This odd sense of fullness he got from the other, Edgeworth just barely touching his body, as he connected with the silver haired man. Putting all his weight on one arm, he eased his other down the Defense attorney's body, and over his semi limp cock. He stroked the other, to get him back up into arousal, and to get him to relax more. Just so he could start moving again. Being touched there was a great distraction…because it did work. He was relaxing, as he spread his legs wider, and allowed the other more room between his legs.

Finally, he was carefully pulled back, and slowly started to move within the other. Pulling all the way back to the tip, and slowly back in, all the way down to the base. Phoenix hissed almost, as he dug his heals into the sheets. Miles was supporting his weight, as he rocked into the other, watching his partner below him. He licked his lips at the sight, nicely formed body, rocking under his motions, Phoenix's face in an odd, pleasured mix of pain and pleasure. It was something he wanted to see on the defense attorney for a long time. He wanted to make the other beg for it. He ran his fingers all over the tip of his cock, pinching it lightly as Phoenix allowed a sweet little noise to escape his throat.

"That is what I like to hear," Miles smirked lightly, bending low as he ran his tongue down Phoenix's ear. The man frowned almost, his cheeks red as his hands slid up the man's pale back, resting almost around his neck. "A-Are…you some pervert?" he panted as Miles stopped for a moment.

He settled up as he smirked down at the other. "Maybe I am…you are caught now…Phoenix Wright," he whispered as he jerked into the other fully, striking deep inside the other. He felt a hot flash of pain, as pleasure washed all over that. It drew a long moan from Phoenix, perfect…exactly what the prosecutor wanted. He allowed his body to go down, as Phoenix dug his fingers deep into the other's locks, almost forcing him to stay here. With their bodies pressed so tightly, Mile's hips jerked, the bed creaking gently between them. He was more then pleased, with how much more Phoenix seemed into it, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, whining and moaning beneath him, as he tried to keep the other there. To have him hit that spot over and over again. His own cock was trapped between them, as it rubbed up between their stomachs. It made the pleasure increase, hot, sweaty skin making a nice warm place for his cock. Similar to what Miles felt. The warm, tight heat…now that the other was much more accepting of the intrusion was heavenly. Soon the two began to whisper to each other, Miles licked and bit on his ear, as Phoenix seemed to respond, rocking his hips back to the other.

They were moving with more speed, faster and deeper, Phoenix feeling himself fall so far into it, his mind was reeling. His head was back, as he cried out for the other, so close. Miles wanted to drive the other over the edge, as he stroked him, his hand moving with almost rapid speed. Phoenix was lost within his orgasm, as he came across his chest. His hips jerked as they rose, trying to meet with Mile's hand, as he spilled across his own chest, his eyes looking hazy with pleasure. Seeing that his partner came to completion fueled Miles. His thrusts were quick, his hips jerking into the limp body as he pressed his face into Phoenix's chest. With a cry, he came inside the other, Phoenix shaking as he felt the other slowly relax, calming down . He closed his eyes, panting softly as he felt heat from the other, Mile's head coming down and resting on the other's chest. Smiling softly, he ran his tongue over the planes of his pecks, gathering the sweat there. Carefully, he lifted his head up and pressed a sweet kiss to the other's lips. Phoenix relaxed into the kiss, lazily kissing him back. It was a rather nice afterglow they both shared, Miles growing limp within the other, Phoenix feeling a bit sleepy and relaxed against the paler man's arms.

Slowly, Miles pulled out and lay next to the other. His head rest against Phoenix's chest, content to listen to his heartbeat. Phoenix stared out a bit, blinking almost. "W-Wow," he muttered quietly.

"Wow indeed, Wright,"

"Why don't you call me Phoenix, since I'm going to call you Miles. I mean…you can't just call me Wright after what we just did,"

Miles looked to his partner, who was now looking back at him. Phoenix looked…well puzzled. Now what. What exactly were they? Miles leaned in, and shared a soft kiss with the other. "I suppose…that means you are spending the night," he whispered against his lips. Phoenix almost chuckled then, as he leaned in, their foreheads touching.

"So…what does this make us now?" he asked, finally gathering the courage to ask it.

Miles tugged the sheets around them, as he settled next to the man, his head on his chest. "That makes…us together I suppose," Miles whispered. "Lovers of sort. But we've always been connected in a way, think of this…as bringing us closer," he said, Phoenix blinking as his cheers burned slightly. Miles made that sound…almost romantic really. And he felt like a damn girl, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Yeah," he said as he closed his eyes, Miles chuckling almost. "Rest now Phoenix," he said quietly, as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Those were thoughts for another day.

Phoenix didn't seem to have an objection to that, as he rest close to the other, mussed up hair around his face as he drifted off to sleep. Miles mused to himself, as he watched the sleepy man, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes, and drifted off himself.


End file.
